


with wings up in heaven

by leocantus



Series: 29 days of February [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 3: Being sleepy</p>
            </blockquote>





	with wings up in heaven

As always, Steve tries to be quiet when he slips out of bed, blankets shifted with the barest of rustles, footsteps silent across the carpet, but really, he should know better by now. Sam could be bordering on unconsciousness, gone days without sleep, and he'll still wake as soon as Steve leaves the bed. It's more than a sixth sense really, feels like they're tethered together most days now, joined at the soul, the bond between them unbreakable. Feels like the way it had when Sam had looked at him and known, that first day after their run, and how Steve doesn't think they even need to look now.

Or it could have something to do with the fact that Steve is only really graceful when he's being shot at.

Either way, Steve's got this down to an art now. When Sam wakes, sleep-blurred eyes seeking him out automatically, Steve's right by his side, his hand on Sam's wrist to announce his presence, just in case, before he leans over to press a kiss to his jaw, his cheek, his lips.

"Hey, it's just me, I'm right here," he whispers, and Sam offers up his softest, sweetest smile.

"You okay? Y'need me to--" He interrupts himself with a yawn, and Steve doesn't even try to fight his smile, "--get up?"

"I'm fine, don't worry, just gonna go for a run."

Sam's nose wrinkles, in the cutest display Steve has ever seen since he was introduced to cat videos, and then he nods and lets his head fall back onto the pillows, taking Steve at his word. "'kay. Let me know if you need me." 

Steve gives another kiss to avoid giving voice to what he's thinking -- _I'll always need you_ \-- and says instead, "I love you," because it's not like that's any news.

Sam rolls over, tugging the blanket up over his shoulder and mutters into the pillow, "You'd better, to put up with your dumb ass self running at 4 in the goddamn morning."

Steve doesn't make it to the hallway before laughing. So much for being stealthy.


End file.
